Destiny of Shoes
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Sepatu yang Sakura kenakan jelas melanggar peraturan baru di sekolah, itu menurut Sasori. Namun tidak kata Sakura hingga dia mati-matian melanggar peraturan itu hanya demi cinta masa lalunya. Hingga pada suatu ketika Sasori memaksa melepas sepatu Sakura dan menawarkan takdir lain dengan sepatu yang diberikannya./For ALM II/


Summary :

Sepatu yang Sakura kenakan jelas melanggar peraturan baru di sekolah, itu menurut Sasori. Namun tidak kata Sakura hingga dia mati-matian melanggar peraturan itu hanya demi cinta masa lalunya. Hingga pada suatu ketika Sasori memaksa melepas sepatu Sakura dan menawarkan takdir lain dengan sepatu yang diberikannya./For ALM II/

.

.

.

.

.

.

**This fiction is possession sakura hanami**

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu dan sangat paham bahwa hidup itu penuh dengan aturan dan terikat dengan aturan pula. Baik peraturan tertulis dengan sifat wajib ditaati dan tak boleh dilanggar ataupun peraturan yang berupa suatu kebiasaan atau adat istiadat disuatu lingkungan masyarakat dengan sifat sama wajibnya untuk dipatuhi dan tanpa ampun hukuman bagi para pelanggarnya.

Aku tahu dan sangat paham bahwa hidup itu selalu terikat dengan segala aturan dimanapun tempatnya berada. Segala macam jenis peraturan dibuat untuk mengatur lapisan masyarakat agar tidak menimbulkan kekacauan yang dapat merugikan pihak banyak, sederhananya untuk menegakkan kedamaian bagi lingkungan sekitar.

Tapi ada kalanya peraturan-peraturan tersebut terasa memberatkan bagi orang-orang yang dibebaninya. Dan yang paling menyusahkan dari dua jenis peraturan yang telah kusebutkan diatas adalah peraturan tertulis, yang ketika kubaca dan kunalar dengan teliti ternyata sungguh tidak masuk akal dibeberapa poinnya untuk kupatuhi.

.

.

.

**Will be presenting**

**This fic for**

.

.

.

Tapi sunggguh, bukannya aku tidak menginginkan kedamaian hanya karena aku tak menyukai peraturan-peraturan yang dicetak kedalam media kertas tersebut. Hanya saja jangan salahkan para pelanggar-sepertiku-peraturan yang kian marak. Tapi salahkanlah siapapun pencipta peraturan-peraturan yang begitu terobsesi untuk menegakkan kedisiplinan hinga tanpa sadar bahwa dia telah mencekik orang lain untuk mengikuti idealis egonya.

Salah satu lingkungan masyarakat yang berpedomankan peraturan tertulis adalah sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu dengan dia yang berdiri bersedekap di pintu gerbang sekolah tiap pagi. Tak pernah bosan untuk menertibkan sisa-siswi yang melanggar peraturan baru nan konyol sekolahku ini.

Tak perlu kujelaskan mengapa aku bisa sedemikian bencinya. Dan aku sudah terlalu muak hanya untuk sekadar mendengar kuliah si anggota penegak disiplin itu dan aku bersumpah akan merobek mulut cerewetnya apabila dia masih saja menceramahi dikondisiku yang sekarang.

.

.

.

**A life time of memories II (ALM II) event**

**That held on 25 march until 25 april 2013**

.

.

.

Peraturan konyol apa yang kumaksud tadi ?

Menurut buku pegangan siswa Konoha High School tahun ajaran 2012/2013 pasal 5 ayat 10 menegaskan bahwa SEMUA SISWA/I HARUS MEMAKAI SEPATU BERWARNA HITAM.

Bagaimana bisa sederet kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari lima kata itu kusebut konyol ?

.

.

.

.

.

**Destiny of Shoes**

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura."

Dapat kupastikan kalau orang ini tengah menatapku dengan matanya yang malas tanpa perlu kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Hari ini datang tepat waktu dan tidak melewati pintu belakang."

Sekolahku yang bernama Konoha High School, memang memiliki pintu belakang yang tersembunyi dibalik rumput ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi dilahan sempit bin berlumpur. Pintu yang kuyakin sedikit sekali siswa yang mengetahuinya-mengingat tak terawatnya tempat ini-telah menjadi jalanku masuk kedalam sekolah untuk menghindari dia.

.

.

.

**Theme is Thing Clock**

.

.

.

Tapi entah bagaimana si anggota penegak disiplin itu selalu menungguku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding disebelah pintu. Alhasil aku tak pernah bisa menghindari sesi pemeriksaan kelengkapan atribut sekolah yang juga menjadi sesi 'senam pendengaran' karena aku tak pernah mengindahkan peraturan sekolah.

Pernah sekali aku berasumsi bahwa orang ini pastilah stalker handal yang kurang kerjaan hingga sebegitunya menandaiku kedalam daftar 'buruannya'.

"_Mudah saja menebak si pelanggar peraturan sepertimu datang kesekolah dari mana."_

Aku memejamkan mata kala mendengar jawaban sinis nan datarnya yang kembali berngiang diotakku saat dulu aku menuduhnya sebagai penguntit.

.

.

.

**Main cast :**

**Akasuna sasori & Haruno Sakura**

.

.

.

Seperti apa katanya, hari ini aku memang datang tepat waktu. Karena biasanya, aku memang hobi datang kesekolah di lima menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran pertama berbunyi nyaring.

Aku masih tak mengindahkannya dan masih belum juga beranjak dari tempatku berdiri karena sesi pemeriksaanku belum dimulai.

Lihat saja apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya ? Hanya berdiri memblokir jalanku dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana sekolahnya bersama seorang temannya si banci taman lawang berambut blonde berseringai nakal.

Gezzz !

Entah karena alasan apa kepala sekolah memilih petugas penegak disiplin yang bertampang super duper laknat seperti dua orang ini.

"Apa kamu sudah merasa menjadi siswi yang taat sehingga berani melewati gerbang sekolah ?"

Menyebalkan !

Lupa ingatankah dia dengan aku yang kemarin tergelincir ditanah lahan belakang hingga menyebabkan kakiku terkilir ? Bagaimana bisa aku kembali ketempat yang sudah membahayakan sekaligus mempermalukanku ?

Bukannya langsung sigap menolongku yang sudah bermandikan lumpur, dia malah tanpa ampun menertawakan penderitaanku sampai jongkok-jongkok. Asal dia tahu saja kalau tergelincirnya aku, karena ulahnya yang memaksa untuk melepaskan sepatuku.

.

.

.

**Cameo :**

**Deidara & Uchiha Sasuke Child**

.

.

.

"Benar-benar siswa tak tahu diri." kali ini suara si pirang yang menimpali. Oh ! Dua sejoli yang cocok sekali. Yang satu meledek dan partnernya bertugas mengompori.

Kukepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuhku. Berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah mendidih sampai ujung jempol kakiku.

"Peraturan sekolah mewajibkan siswanya untuk memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Kenapa sepatumu belum diganti juga ?"

Kini kuputuskan untuk menatapnya. Menghujaninya dengan sorot kebencian membara langsung dikedua iris hazelnutnya yang tampak sedikit menajam, walau cahaya mengantuknya tetap belum hilang dari sana.

"Senpai, sepatuku hanya terdapat sedikit warna putih di logo merknya dan logo ini tak sampai memakan tiga perempat dari permukaan sepatuku."

Jawaban yang selalu sama apabila aku dipertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama juga dari orang ini.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

Inilah yang kumaksudkan bahwa peraturan ini sungguh merepotkan. Padahal hanya logonya saja yang berwarna putih, dia sudah main mencapku sebagai seorang pelanggar peraturan. Padahal logo sepatuku hanya satu kata berukuran tak lebih dari tiga sentimeter dibagian penutup tumit.

Benar-benar.

.

.

.

**Romance, Just humor, Family, au, typos, rate t, miss ooc, etc.**

.

.

.

Petugas penegak disiplin yang keduanya adalah siswa kelas dua belas ini hanya membisu. Tapi aku yakin bahwa kebisuan ini tak akan berlangsung lama. Karena si pemilik rambut semerah darah tak akan pernah membiarkanku memenangkan perdebatan soal warna sepatuku.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau semua siswa harus memakai sepatu berwarna hitam."

Benar kan. Dia tetap ngotot dan aku balas melotot tidak terima akan asumsinya, "Peraturan itu mengatakan kalau harus memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Tidak dijelaskan hitam yang bagaimana, hitam bermotif atau hitam polos."

Kutekan pinggangku dengan kedua tangan, "Kalau senpai mempermalahkan logo sepatuku yang berwarna putih, itu berarti yang melanggar peraturan bukan aku tetapi senpai !"

Sirambut bak terbakar api itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa bisa aku yang melanggar ?"

"Karena yang senpai maksudkan adalah sepatu berwarna hitam polos. Sedangkan peraturan hanya menyebutkan harus memakai sepatu berwarna hitam. Karena tak ada penjelasan lebih maksud dari warna hitam itu sendiri yang bagaimana berarti siswa bebas memakai sepatu apapun asalkan berwarna hitam." Jawabku panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume kubus itu dengan bangganya.

Kedua senpai itu terdiam. Si rambut pirang mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sedangkan si rambut api itu hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Terkejut ? Mungkin.

Karena aku tak pernah merasakan keheningan suasana debat yang begitu lama seperti ini setiap aku beradu argumen dengan senpai berambut merah itu, jadi dapat kupastikan kalau aku menang telak atasnya.

Membuatnya bungkam lebih dari dua menit metnjadi bukti kuat kalau dia telah kehabisan akal untuk membalas ucapanku. Tidak sia-sia semalam suntuk aku memikirkan alasan logis dan merangkai kalimat skak mat agar bisa membuatnya sadar bahwa peraturan yang diagung-agungkannya itu ternyata tak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk menegakkan aturan konyol seperti itu.

Ternyata aku cukup pintar untuk menemukan keambiguan makna kalimat didalam peraturan baru tersebut.

.

.

.

**Dont read if dont like it**

**And please your Review**

.

.

.

Namun baru saja aku membayangkan wajah kusut si rambut merah, partner setianya itu justru terkikik geli. Membuyarkan imajinasi indahku dalam sekejab. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini.

Tawanya yang mulanya kecil semakin berderai-derai saja kala melihat ekspresi bodohku.

Dimana letak kesalahannya ?

Gerakan tangan senpai berambut merah yang keluar dari saku celana dengan sebuah buku kecil digenggamannya memperjelas kenapa senpai pirang itu tertawa.

Bagai disambar oleh petir dipagi buta, kedua iris viridianku melotot besar membaca tulisan di buku kecil yang disorongkan senpai merah itu kedepan wajahku.

Refisi buku pegangan siswa Konoha High School tahun ajaran 2012/2013 pasal 5 ayat 10 menegaskan bahwa SEMUA SISWA/I HARUS MEMAKAI SEPATU BERWARNA HITAM POLOS.

God

Aku bersumpah dapat melihat senpai merah itu menyeringai untuk yang pertama kalinya diatas wajah stoic yang selama ini menjadi trademarknya.

Mulai saat ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini aku membenci pepatah yang berbunyi SENJATA MAKAN TUAN.

"Bagaimana Haruno san ?"

Aku menoleh linglung kearah senpai pirang yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan aammaattt maaaniissss hingga kelewat lebar bak Joker musuh abadi The Dark Knight.

"Buka sepatumu." titah si rambut merah.

Kalah sudah. Akulah yang menggali kuburanku sendiri. Mempermalukan diriku sekali lagi didepan mereka terutama si rambut api itu.

Aku tersenyum manis sebelum merendahkan tubuhku. Bermaksud melonggarkan tali sepatu ini.

Tapi...

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya senpai. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kita harus bermain hide and seek sekali lagi.

Yah, beginilah selalu.

Dijeritan pertama senpai berambut darah itu menggema keseantero sekolah, dengan gerakan secepat Sunshin no jutsu milik salah satu tokoh anime Naruto Shpppuden, aku meninggalkannya yang terjongkok setelah kutendang tulang kering kaki kanannya.

Tak peduli betapa sakitnya kakiku yang masih belum sembuh, yang penting aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa sepatuku.

Kenapa aku sampai sebegitu mati-matiannya melanggar peraturan satu ini dan berani membuat senpai paling menakutkan berniat membunuhku hanya demi sepatu yang bahkan sudah sangat sempit ketika kupakai ?

Kenapa ya ?

* * *

Likuid bening yang asin telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhku. Dengan satu kaki yang tidak sefit biasanya, aku tetap memaksa untuk berlari memutari hampir seluruh luas sekolahku.

Laju lariku terpaksa harus kurem tatkala aku berbelok kearah koridor dimana berderet-deret loker siswa kelas dua berjejer. Dengan kedua mata yang membulat tak percaya, aku langsung berputar arah dan kembali berlari dengan pergelangan kaki kananku yang semakin ngilu.

Membuat langkahku yang sudah terpincang-pincang makin parah saja. Sekarang aku justru terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan keadaan berlari sembari menyeret satu kakiku.

Kuso !

Bagaimana bisa senpai merah itu mengetahui jalan yang kutuju untuk mencari tempat persembunyian ?

Tahu-tahu dia sudah bersandar didinding ujung koridor seperti tadi. Menyeringai seram kala mendapatiku baru saja berbelok di ujung lorong yang lain.

Berengsek !

Kemana pun aku pergi dia pasti selalu ada disana, menungguku terlebih dahulu. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia menebak dengan benar kemana arah tujuanku dan melewati jalan pintas hanya untuk memblokirku.

Jangan-jangan dia cenayang ?

Hahahaha...Tidak mungkin. Pasti dia punya mata-mata yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan untuk mengawasiku.

Dasar licik !

Punya salah apa sih aku sama orang itu ? Selalu saja mempersulit urusanku.

Lihat, sudah dua puluh menit lamanya bel sekolah berbunyi dan aku masih belum menemukan tempat persembunyian yang pas.

Aku mengeretakkan gigiku, melampiaskan kekesalan yang kian memuncak. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menghabisimu Akasuna Sasori !

Tidak peduli statusmu yang seorang kakak kelas. Aku pun tak akan memperthitungkan kembali sopan santun terhadapmu.

* * *

Kakiku membawaku ketempat satu-satunya yang belum pernah kujamah dalam sejarahkku untuk bersembunyi darinya, atap sekolah.

Kalau seandainya kakiku tidak seperti ini biasanya aku lebih memilih memanjat pohon dibelakang kantin. Berdiam diri disana selama lima belas menit barulah aku pergi ke uks. Berpura-pura sakit sembari menunggu jam pelajaran pertama usai. Toh, kalaupun aku masuk kekelas, bisa-bisa aku kena damprat guru karena keterlambatanku yang keterlaluan.

Kuputuskan untuk berebelok ke tangga yang menjadi jalan menuju atap sekolah sebelum senpai merah itu tiba terlebih dahulu. Kalau kali ini dia benar-benar ada disana, menyenderkan punggungnya dipagar kawat sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana seperti tadi, habislah sudah nasibku.

Aku akan pasrah menerima pem-_bully_-annya yang kuyakin pasti lebih mengerikan dari pem-_bully_-an kakak kelas sewaktu masa orientasi siswa setahun yang lalu.

Sebisa dan secepat mungkin aku menaiki tangga. Dengan napas yang sudah tak beraturan dan pikiran yang kalut hingga aku tak memperhatikan langkahku sendiri.

Alhasil, beginilah keadaan lutut kanannku yang terantuk anak tangga dan merembeskan cairan berwarna serupa rambut senpai itu dari irisan kulitku yang cukup dalam.

"Lututku."

Karena sibuk merintih dari luka yang semakin memeperburuk kaki ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di anak tangga paling dasar. Dengan seringai yang entah sejak kapan semakin melebar, dapat kulihat sinar matanya yang selalu mengantuk itu kini berkilat buas.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Entah darimana asalnya asumsi ini, tapi melihat senpai merah itu berekspresi sama menyeramkannya dengan sadako membuatku berpikir kalau dia seorang psikopat yang terbungkus wajah datar sok cool.

Kutelan ludah dengan susah payah dan kedua bola mataku membesar kala melihat kaki kanannya menapak anak tangga pertama.

"Bisa berdiri nona ? Mau kubantu ?"

Demi topeng lolipop oranye Tobi senpai, suara yang bagaikan ratu medusa dipendengaranku itu terasa makin berbisa.

Dengan segera aku bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahku menaiki anak tangga yang tersisa. Begitu sampai disana langsung saja kututup pintu atap sekolah dan kukunci dengan memutar kenop pintu sebanyak dua kali.

Ditengah napasku yang memburu, aku memekik girang ketika kudengar pintu itu diketuk dari luar.

Haha ! Rasakan itu rambut api. Kamu tak bisa menangkapku.

Namun sekali lagi mataku dipaksa membulat untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari ini karena rentetan kejadian yang diluar perkiraanku.

Suara gemerincing logam yang saling berbenturan semakin membuatku takut akan apa yang kuperkirakan dapat terjadi. Dan ternyata benar saja. Suara 'cklek' dan kenop pintu yang berputar ke arah kiri sebanyak dua kali membuatku tergugu ditempat.

Pintu dengan engsel yang sudah berkarat itu membuka dengan pelan disertai bunyi gesekan yang mengilukan gigi. Dan disanalah, si rambut api berdiri. Kulihat sekumpulan kunci yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya.

Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menerka dari mana kunci itu didapatnya. Yang kupedulikan adalah jarak kami yang semakin menyempit karena langkah besarnya semakin memakan jarak diantara kami. Jangka kakiku yang tak seberapa besar ini menjadi tak berarti walau kuterus menambah jarak yang telah berkurang banyak.

Aku jatuh terduduk dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat.

Bukan karena tampangnya yang horor atau bagaimana yang membuatku merinding disko.

Ekspresi seramnya yang tadi, entah karena apa telah lenyap dan mengembalikan kembali raut datarnya yang seperti biasa. Tapi senpai ini jauh terlihat lebih menyeramkan karena iris hazelnya yang mengantuk kini bertransformasi menjadi sedikit menajam.

Perubahan ekspersinya yang terlalu mendadak membuat tenggorokanku tercekat.

Aku terus menyeret tubuhku kebelakang dan oh...betapa sialnya aku hari ini karena pagar kawat telah menahan pergerakanku lebih jauh.

Senpai itu menghentikan dirinya bersamaan dengan berhentinya aku memundurkan tubuhku. Dia tak mengurangi tatapannya yang intens padaku tanpa berkedip barang sekalipun. Ditatap sedemikian tajamnya seperti ini justru makin menjatuhkan mentalku yang memang gampang down.

Aku memang sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan diperbuatnya padaku dan harusnya aku tak perlu merasa setakut ini. Tapi kedua tanganku yang tengah menahan berat badanku semakin bergetar hebat disaat kedua matanya menyipit dan semakin menjadi-jadi saja tingkat ketajamannya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku.

Apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya ? Kami sama.

Kurasakan daguku yang terangkat oleh sebuah tangan. Dan sepasang viridianku bersiborok dengan kedua hazel yang masih tetap setajam tadi. Memerangkapku sampai-sampai aku tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Kenapa kamu selalu melanggar peraturan ?"

Aku mengerjab sekali. Baru kusadari kalau dia sudah duduk bertumpukan satu lutut didepanku.

"Sepatu itu pasti dari seseorang."

Aku masih bertahan diposisi tololku. Berusaha menangkap maksud pertanyaannya dengan otakku yang sudah tak berfungsi normal.

"Karena itulah kamu tidak pernah mau mengganti sepatumu karena sepatu itu pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

Eh ?

Dia bicara apa ? Kalau tak salah dengar dia bilang kalai sepatuku pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku ?

"Aku benar kan ?"

Nani ?! Aku paham kemana arah pembicaraannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia tahu alasanku berani melanggar peraturan tersebut ?!

Kurasakan panas tubuhku yang kembali memuncak. Dengan kasar kutepis tangannya dari daguku dan kubalas tatapannya dengan sengit. Tak ada lagi tatapan takutku seperti dimenit-menit yang lalu. Persetan dengan apa yang akan kuterima atas perbuatanku yang berani melawannya. Orang ini sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentangku bahkan sampai ke daerah privasiku !

"Dengar Aksuna Sasori ! Aku..."

"Berhentilah berjalan bersama bayangan yang sudah meninggalkanmu."

Lagi-lagi kedua iris viridianku dibuatnya hampir melompat keluar. Baru saja aku hendak berkomentar tetapi yang ada aku malah memekik panik disaat kusadari dia tengah mencengkeram pergelangan kaki kiriku dan melepas sepatuku.

"APA YANG SENPAI LAKUKAN ?!" tanyaku memekik.

Aku berusaha menarik kakiku namun tak ada usaha yang berarti. Tenaganya jauh diatasku.

Bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Yang ada, kurasakan rasa sakit akibat cengkeramannya semakin mengerat.

Dia tak menggubrisku. Sepatuku yang berada digenggamannya diangkat setinggi wajahnya, menutupi pandanganku terhadapnya, "Sepatu ini kekecilan buatmu. Pantas saja kamu jatuh karena sepatu ini tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhmu."

Aku menggeram pelan. Kucoba meraih sepatu yang berada tepat dihadapanku tapi aku kalah cepat dengannya. Dia memindahkan posisi sepatuku kesamping kirinya tanpa mengubah ketinggian sepatuku didepan wajahnya yang juga ikut berpaling ke kiri. Dia berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan raut heran.

Sejurus kemudian aku dibuatnya tidak hanya sekedar melotot tapi juga menganga _shock _ karena sepatuku itu dilemparnya kesamping kiri. Kearah tong sampah di sebelah kanan pintu atap.

Plung

Sepatuku masuk kedalam sana dengan mulus.

Sepatuku yang berharga dibuangnya dengan seenak jidat ?

Sepatuku yang berharga dibuangnya ?

Sepatuku dibuangnya ?!

Lancang sekali !

"Berengsek kau ! Itu sepatuku dan kau tak berhak seenaknya membuang milik orang lain !"

Kulayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ketubuhnya tanpa ampun. Padahal itu sepatu yang sangat berharga dan sangat kujaga. Sepatu yang selalu mengingatkanku akan kenangan dia yang telah tiada. Sepatu yang menjadi saksi dari janjiku kepada orang itu untuk selalu berjalan bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku ?! Apa salahku padamu ?!"

Kedua kelopak mataku terasa berat dan pandanganku semakin memburam. Tenggorokanku sakit menahan kepedihan yang kian merebak. Aku sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosiku sendiri hingga akhirnya aku semakin keras memukul tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mengelak atau setidaknya menghentikan kelakuan brutalku.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, aku juga menambah aksiku dengan kedua kaki yang saling menedang-nendang. Berusaha mengenai apapun darinya yang kubisa. Aku tak peduli lagi apabila tindakanku ini dapat mengirimnya ke rumah sakit. Biar dia tahu bagaimana sakit hatiku didzalimi dengan alasan yang tak jelas.

"Apa kau tak pernah punya barang berharga hah ?! Apa kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menghargai orang lain hah ?!"

Aku meraung keras bersamaan dengan kedua tanganku yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjengkang kebelakang. Entah bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, aku tak tahu pasti karena detik berikutnya tangisku menggema keras. Menumpahkan berbagai macam perasaan yang selama ini mengendap didalam hatiku.

"Berengsek...Dasar pria idiot...Autis..."

Aku terus menyumpah serapahi dia dalam tangis keputusasaaanku dimenit pertama. Namun sesudahnya, isakku lenyap dan air mataku berhenti mengalir disaat kurasakan tangan seseorang yang memakaikan sesuatu ke kakiku yang tak bersepatu.

Aku yakin bahwa tampangku kini pastilah kacau balau dengan air muka sangat tak elit. Wajahku memerah karena menangis, air mata yang menganak sungai dikedua pipiku, kedua alis terangkat tinggi, kedua bola mata yang (lagi) mendelik tak percaya dan dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar.

Sasori senpailah yang rupanya memakaikanku sepatu dikakiku. Sepatu bertali dengan warna hitam polos telah membungkus kakiku yang sempat telanjang.

Aku tak tahu kalau rupanya Sasori senpai membawa sebuah tas sebagai tempat penyimpanan sepatu itu karena yang menjadi fokus utamaku hanyalah kunci ditangannya dan wajah horor ala Yuki Oninya.

Belum cukup aku dibuat tolol dengan tindakannya yang pertama, dia justru menarik pergelangan kaki kananku dengan pelan, berusaha agar tak menyakiti kakiku, melepas sepatuku yang masih terpasang kemudian menggantinya dengan pasangan sepatu dikaki kiriku.

"Berjalanlah menggunakan sepatu yang tidak akan melukaimu. Berjalanlah maju bersama dengan bayangan yang menantimu dimasa depan."

Aku tergugu ditempat. Tak mampu berbicara sepatah katapun. Lidahku mendadak kelu dan suaraku entah menghilang kemana juntrungannya.

Pikiranku sesaat menjadi kosong. Hanya ada refleksi seorang lelaki kecil berkulit putih pucat yang tengah menyorongkan kelingking tangan kanannya padaku.

"_Apabila kelak sepatu ini melukaimu, maka lepaskanlah dan carilah sepatu lain yang akan membawamu pada kebahagian yang sesungguhnya."_

Lelaki tampan berambut sedikit jabrik itu tersenyum, _"Kamu mau kan berjanji padaku Sakura ?"_

"_Tapi..."_ Suara gadis cilik menggema dikepalaku.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjamin banyak hal Sakura. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu berjalan atau berlari dengan riang."_

Lelaki itu memasang wajah memohon, _"Aku mohon Sakura."_

"_Baiklah..." _Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar, namun ada isak tangis disela-selanya, _"Aku berjanji Sasuke."_

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat jari kelingkingnya bertaut satu sama lain dengan kelingking yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, _"Arigatou Sakura. Ingat terus janji kita."_

Inikah, inikah yang kamu maksud Sasuke kun ?

* * *

Yang kulihat didepanku sekarang ini adalah seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah, bermanik mata coklat terang dengan raut datar dan tatapan ngantuknya yang terlihat janggal. Bagai ada sebentuk perasaan yang berkubang disana. Aku tak tahu sebuah rasa yang bagaimana, karena mata itu terlalu dalam untuk kuselami.

Jari telunjuk Sasori senpai menekan daguku ke atas, membuat mulutku yang terbuka mengatup. Tangan tempat dimana jari telunjuk itu berada beralih ke wajahku. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipiku.

Aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Dimulai dari pelanggaranku terhadap aturan baru yang berlaku, hingga berujung pada sepasang sepatu baru dikedua kakiku, dan ucapan yang entah apa maknanya dari senpai dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan ini.

Tapi sejauh yang kunalar, ketika aku merasakan tangannya yang kekar menopang berat tubuhku diatas punggungnya, bisikan maafnya disertai sederet gumamannya yang tak sengaja tertangkap pendengaranku, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa sensasi seperti ini sangat kurindukan.

"Gomen karena selama ini aku memberatkanmu."

Aku tak menyahut. Sedikit terkesiap karena tak menyangka bahwa Akasuna Sasori akan meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti sepatumu agar kamu tidak terjatuh lagi."

Udara disekitarku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Panasnya sampai merasuk kedalam aliran darahku.

"A-Arigatou"

Dari belakang, aku dapat sedikit melihat kedua sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. Tak ada yang kembali membuka suara. Hening setelahnya terasa sangat menyiksaku yang masih kegerahan dengan tekanan udara yang tak kunjung turun.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu berjalan bersamaku dengan sepatu itu."

Aku berjengit. Dan detik berikutnya rongga dadaku terasa menyempit karena detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat.

"A-apa senpai mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Kali ini dapat kurasakan bahunya yang terlonjak, "Apa ? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Tapi, aku yakin kalau tadi aku mendengarnya berujar sesuatu.

"Gomen, mungkin aku salah dengar."

Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua rentetan kejadian dalam hidupku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ketika sejauh aku menalar, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa perasaan manusia itu pasti akan berubah dan kurasa aku telah...

"_Apabila kelak sepatu ini melukaimu, maka lepaskanlah dan carilah sepatu lain yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."_

Tanpa kusadari sebutir cairan bening merembes keluar dari sedut mata kananku.

Kamu benar Sasuke. Maaf dan Terima kasih.

...Jatuh cinta pada Akasuna Sasori...

...Jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sepatu ini kekecilan."

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku.

"Pantas saja kamu terjatuh karena sepatu ini tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhmu."

Aku hanya menyeringai kuda sambil menggaruk pelipisku yang mendadak gatal.

Dibawahku, si rambut merah Akasuna Sasori menatapku sebal. Dia mendecakkan lidah terlebih dahulu sebelum meraih pergelangan kaki kananku.

"Jari-jarimu sampai melepuh begini."

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku yang berpura-pura menyesal. Aku baru sadar kalau wajah marah Sasori tampak sangat lucu. Wajah yang sejak dulu tak berkurang ketampanannya itu sungguh menggemaskan dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut.

Dia memicingkan matanya, menatapku dengan sorot curiga sekaligus kesal yang semakin bertambah, "Jangan menertawakanku Saki, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Tawaku pun pecah pada saat itu juga.

Pada awalnya aku sangat takut melihat wajah marah Sasori, tapi setelah mengenal dan hidup bersama selama sebelas tahun, aku jadi keranjingan memancing emosinya meski itu saangggaattt suusaahh. Karena pada dasarnya Sasori bukan tipe orang yang gampang meledak sepertiku. Justru aku sendiri yang menjadi kesal karena Sasori tak kunjung marah.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara memancing emosinya. Karena Sasori akan benar-benar marah dengan sebab-sebab tertentu.

Seperti saat ini misalnya.

Dia mendecakkan lidahnya lagi sebelum mengangkat sepatuku setinggi wajahnya, memilih untuk tak menggubrisku yang masih menertawai air muka bertekuknya.

Namun tawaku seketika tergantikan dengan pekikan nyaring kala melihat tangan yang menggenggam sepatu hitam polos bertaliku diangkatnya tinggi. Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dari bangku taman dan merebut sepatuku darinya. Kudekap erat ditengah dada dengan sedikit tubuh condong kebelakang, berusaha melindunginya dari Sasori.

Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik sebelah. Dia tertawa mendengus sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu mau manyimpan sepatu itu, Saki."

Aku semakin mencondongkan tubuhku kebelakang. Berharap sepatu ini terlindungi dibalik bahuku.

"Aku akan tetap berjalan bersama sepatu ini sampai akhir."

Dia terkekeh yang langsung saja kuberi pelototan tajam padanya.

"Buang saja sepatu itu. Lagipula itu sepatu yang pertama kali kuberikan, sudah tak layak pakai."

Aku mencibir. Enak saja maen buang sembarangan. Sepatu ini berharga. Dasar pria tak berperasaan.

"Kalau sepatu ini kamu buang terus aku pakai alas kaki apa ?"

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari belah bibir tipisnya. Aku mengernyit heran. Apa pria ini sudah tak waras ? Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah memutar tubuhnya. Bermaksud...

Hei ?!

Kenapa dia berjongkok ?

Terdengar lagi suara tawanya. Namun kali ini tersirat nada mengejek disana.

Apa yang salah disini ?

"Kamu ini lamban sekali. Ayo naik."

Kulihat kedua telapak tangannya yang menghadap keatas. Siap untuk menahan berat tubuhku digendongannya.

Dapat kurasakan rongga dadaku yang mengembang. Menghantarkan hawa panas melalui tenggorokanku, naik semakin keatas hingga kurasakan kedua pipiku yang serasa terbakar.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Berlagak seolah masih kesal akan kejadian tadi. Padahal aku hanya tidak mau kepergok tengah melambung tinggi.

"A-Aku...Waaaa !"

Tubuhku terjungkal kedepan oleh seseorang dari belakangku. Aku tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh yang semakin oleng dan ketika aku berpikir pastilah rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan saat pertama kali menghantam tanah beraspal dibawahku, kuputuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mata.

Tapi entah keanehan apa yang terjadi. Aku tak merasakan rasa sakit yang telah kusiapmentalkan. Nyatanya, aku jusru menubruk seuatu yang bidang sekaligus merasakan tubuhku yang terangkat.

"Kena."

Aku langsung membuka mataku ketika suara yang amat sangat kukenal terasa begitu dekat sekali. Seketika kedua iris viridianku membulat sempurna mendapati wajah Sasori disampingku beserta seringai jahilnya.

Dan sorakan dua anak yang berasal dari belakangku, memperjelas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ahahahayyy... Kaa-chan pakai gengsi segala. Ulalaaa... Padahal muka Kaa-chan sudah semerah rambut Tou-san...Hihihi"

"Waaahhh... Romantisssnyyaaa~~~"

Dasar anak-anak nakal !

Kutenggelamkan wajahku dibahu Sasori yang justru tergelak melihatku salah tingkah. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa anak-anakku menuruni sifat setengil ayahnya.

Yah... Kurasa aku memang selalu terpojokkan apabila digoda seperti ini. Baik oleh Sasori atau dengan anak-anakku sendiri.

"Ichi-kun, Yuu-chan kita mampir dulu ke toko sepatu ya. Tou-san mau membelikan sepatu untuk Kaa-chan."

Kedua anakku kembali bersorak menggoda. Si Ichiru, putera pertamaku dengan rambut sewarna denganku bersiul-siul jahil sementa Yuuki, puteri bungsuku yang copy-an Sasori berteriak 'Masa muda kembali terulang'.

Kueratkan peganganku pada bahu Sasori dengan wajah yang masih kusembunyikan. Entah mengapa aku seolah kembali kemasa-masa remaja dulu. Celetukan Yuuki benar adanya.

Sasori terkekeh akan tingkah kekanakanku yang masih merona diusia yang setua ini. Tetapi tak lama kemudian kekehannya lenyap berkat jitakanku pada kepala merahnya.

"Itai...Sakit Sakura."

Gantian aku yang terkikik. Kuubah posisi kepalaku yang sebelumnya menunduk menjadi bersandar dibahunya dengan wajahku yang menghadap kewajahnya yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa kamu membelikanku sepatu baru ?"

"Karena sudah saatnya kamu berjalan bersamaku dengan sepatu yang lebih baik."

Lagi dan lagi kedua pipiku terasa memanas.

"Aaa...Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpan sepatu itu."

Aku dapat melihat alis Sasori yang terangkat sebelah mendengar keputusanku.

"Seperti sepatu yang Sasuke berikan ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangan kananku bergerak keatas, memainkan anak-anak rambut merah darah Sasori.

"Karena dua benda itu telah mengantarkanku menemukan takdirku."

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang sengaja diciptakan Sasori. Entah apa yang membuat Sasori tak langsung menimpali perkataanku karena aku sibuk memain-mainkan rambutnya

"Begitu ya."

Kurasakan sensasi geli dijari-jariku. Aku selalu menyukai helai rambut Sasori yang lembut. Otomatis sebentuk garis melengkung kebawah tercipta dibibirku.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu suka sekali menyimpan barang-barang lama." komentarnya.

"Aku selalu mengenang semua kejadian dimasa lalu sih."

Kudengar dia mendecih, "Mengenang Sasuke tentunya."

Jari-jarikku langsung berhenti disela-sela rambut Sasori. Aku menggulirkan bola mataku ke wajahnya. Ketika kusadari ada sesuatu yang tampak disana, walau dari posisi menyamping seperti ini, senyumku pun menjadi semakin mengembang lebar.

"Sepertinnya ada yang cemburu." celetukan seorang gadis kecil dari sebelah kiri kami mendahuluiku mengutarakan pendapat yang sama.

Kedua pipi gembul Yuuki yang berada digendongan Ichiru meranum sedangkan Ichiru bersiul jahil lagi.

"Benarkah Yuu-chan ? Siapakah gerangan yang cemburu ?" godaku tak mau kalah yang langsung kulanjutkan dengan kikikan geli.

Sasori menggeram pelan, "Siapa yang cemburu. Aku merasa biasa-biasa saja."

Oh...Sasori menjawab terlalu cepat dan kurasa dia menyadari kesalah tingkahannya karena didetik berikutnya dia bergumam 'Kuso'.

Ichiru menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, "Kalau tidak merasa kenapa harus berlebihan seperti itu Tou-san."

Gelak tawaku keluar lagi berbarengan dengan tawa kecil puteriku yang manis

"Sudah. Berhenti tertawa dan berhenti membahas mantan pacar Kaa-chan."

Bukannya menuruti perintah sekaligus omelan Sasori, kami justru semakin menambah durasi tawa yang menjadi semakin semarak berkat Ichiru yang ikut bergabung.

Sasori bungkam seketika. Beginilah kalau dia sudah merasa kalah.

"Oh ya Saso-kun, bagaimana dulu kamu bisa tahu kalau sepatu itu pemberian Sasuke ?" tanyaku setelah bersusah payah meredakan tawa.

Dapat kurasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergapku serta lirikan tak sukanya padaku yang sengaja tak kupedulikan.

Biar saja. Pertanyaan ini sudah lama mengendap didalam hatiku hanya karena aku terlalu takut kalau ketika menanyakannya, justru akan menyinggung perasaan Sasori.

Dia sudah tak melirikku dan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba mengungkungku perlahan menjauh. Aku menunggunya dengan harap-harap cemas dengan tingkat ke-kepo-an stadium empat.

"Emm... Bagaimana ya ?"

Aku lebih memiringkan kepalaku ke kiri, berusaha mencari matanya. Ingin mencoba keberuntungan dengaan mengorek sedikit rahasia dari sana. Meski aku tahu bahwa iris coklat terang Sasori bagaikan palung terdalam dilautan yang tak kan mampu kuselami sampai dasar.

Kedua hazelnya berpaling dan langsung menangkap mataku dengan sinar jahil terbias disana, "Itu rahasia."

Kutepuk pundak kanannya dengan tangan kananku, "Hei ! Jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan isterimu sendiri."

Lelaki ini masih tetap sama dengan dulu. Dan aku paling tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang satu ini karena seolah-olah dia menganggapku anak kecil.

"Ahahahaha"

"Akasuna Sasori menyebalkan !" kujulurkan lidahku setelahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu Akasuna Sakura, atau kucium kau didepan anak-anak kita."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Mau membodohiku lagi heh ?! Aku cukup tahu dengan sifat Sasori yang pasti tidak akan berbuat tak senonoh didepan anak-anak.

Kutatap dia dengan sorot menantang disertai seringai mengejek, "Huh ! Coba saja."

**CUP**

"Suuggoooiii~~~"

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan ! Itu adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh Yuu-chan."

**The End**

Kolom Author :

Fiuhhh *nyeka keringat didahi

4964 words dalam tiga hari, akhirnya fic one shoot pertamaku selesai juga... hiks... hiks *terharu.

Hai Hai Hai !

Bertemu lagi dengan author newbi, Sakura Hanami :D

Salam kenal semua *bungkukkan badan.

Fic oneshoot pertamaku ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata lho. Dibagian Sakura yang selalu menghindari petugas penegak disiplin, itu mirip sama temanku yang juga pernah menghindari pemeriksaan sepatu disekolahku...hihhihi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat ide ini buat ikut ALM II dan langsung saja aku bikin kerangka ceritanya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku sampai pusing tujuh keliling lho agar fic ini terkesan sweeettt dari awal sampai akir. Mana dihari kedua kepalaku mendadak pusing dan memaksaku menulis adegan yang terbilang cukup datar dan ketika kubaca lagi, langsung kutekan tombol backspace dibeberapa bagian.

Yaah... akhirnya fic ini banyak perubahan disana-sini dan ternyata jadi jauh lebih panjang dari kerangka karangan yang kubuat, apalagi dibagian omakenya.

Gomen kalau pesan moralnya sedikit ga tertangkap di fic ini, karena aku tidak menyertakan kesimpulan diakhir cerita. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menyelipkannya disela-sela cerita dan di beberapa dialog juga. Apa kalian menyadarinya ?

Dan soal romance dan humor, maaf kalau feelnya gab kerasa. Tapi aku sudah berusaha keras untuk memunculkan aura kedua genre yang aku usung ini. Tapi ternyata, bikin fic romance dan humor sekaligus itu sangat sangat sangat sangat sussaaahhh !

Yap ! Diakhir kata, aku hanya berharap semoga fic ini sesuai dengan ketentuan dari Event ALM II dan semoga para raeders terhibur dengan karya kilatku ini...hehehe

Oh iya, untuk ficku yang My Boyfriend is a Geisha, sedang dalam masa pengetikan dan mohon maaf lagi yang sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk mengupdate cepat. Banyak tugas sekolah dan kegiatan klub yang padat ditambah amnesia mendadak mengenai plot cerita yanng sudah kususun dari awal.

Terakhir, aku butuh review dan saran kalian para readers yang kucinta dan kusayang. Karena dengan adanya review dari kalian dapat menambah semangat masa mudaku untuk menelurkan karya-karya yang lain. *acungin jempol ala Rock Lee.

Mohon review yang sebanyak-banyaknya yah :D

Oke, sampai jumpa bertemu di ficku yang lain dan aku berharap kita segera bertemu di My Boyfriend is a Geisha.

Salam sayang,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
